


Quit Laughing and Help Me

by Inksinger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/pseuds/Inksinger
Summary: Remember that time Aethas got caught, stripped, and bound by a harpy and a banshee who then proceeded to argue over who got to play with him first?My hand slipped.





	Quit Laughing and Help Me




End file.
